Demon Lord Bilt
Demon Lord Bilt appears as a 6ft tall dark tan, well endowed, curvacious, slim, female humanoid with shoulder length dark brown sliky smooth hair and long elven shaped ears. 2 10 inch long red horns sprout from the top of her head and go straight up, curving backwards at the tips. She has dark crimson human eyes that glow softly in the dark and she has a black tribal tattoo under her left eye that goes down to her cheek. She commonly wears skintight revealing battlesuits that look like they came straight out of a Manga. Demon Lord Bilt is a powerful Demon Lord of forbidden and ancient magics. She is a succubus like demon that likes to seduce mortals with promises of physical pleasure or access to her forbidden spells and then slowly devourers their souls to fuel her own immortal power. Current Bilt is currently enslaved by Lord Grey. She acts as his pleasure slave and provides him with magical aid. History Demon Lord Bilt was a powerful Demon Lord that sided with Lucifer during the Armageddon War. After the war she was imprisoned by Archangel Micheal in a Ziggurat on the material plane in Central Xepher. Due to the Conjuction she was relased from her imprisonment but has been enslaved by the powerful sorcerer Lord Grey. Relationships Lord Grey Character Sheet Demon Lord CR 32 CE Medium Outsider(evil,chaos) Int '''+21 ; '''Senses '''60ft Darkvision, Detect Good, Detect Law, True Seeing; Perception +50 '''Aura '''Frightful Presence (180ft, DC 45, 10 rounds), Unholy Aura (DC 39) Defense '''AC '''66 Flat-footed 49, Touch 59 (+20 Defection, +17 Dex, +7 Natural, +12 Profane) '''HP '''900 (30d10+600); Regeneration 30 (deific or mythic) '''Fort+49 , Ref +54, Will '''+46 '''Defensive Abilities '''Abyssal Resurrection, Profane Beauty, Freedom of Movement '''DR 20/Cold iron, epic, and good; SR '''43 '''Immune '''Ability Damage, Ability Drain, Charm Effects, Compulsion Effects, Cold, Death Effects, Fire, Electricity, Energy Drain, Petrification, and Poison; '''Resist Acid 30 Offense Speed '60ft '''Melee '+5 Keen Unholy Speed Whip +53/+53/+48/+43/+38 (1d4+15+5d6 cruelty plus 2d6 unholy /19-20 x2), Claw +42 (1d6+10/20x2) 'Special Attacks '''Energy Drain, Profane Gift, Devour Soul, Cruelty +5d6 '''Spell Like Abilities '(CL 25th; Concentration +45) Constant- Detect Good, Detect Law, Freedom of Movement, True seeing, Unholy Aura (DC 39) At will- Astral Projection, Blasphemy (DC 35), Control Weather, Desecrate, Dominate Person (DC 35), Fireball (DC 35), Greater Dispel Magic, Greater Teleport, Shapechange, Telekinesis (DC 35), Unhallow, Unholy Blight (DC 34) 3/day- Quickend Dominate Person (DC 35), Summon Demons, Blade Barrier (DC 36), Meteor Swarm (DC 41) 1/day- Exodus (DC 41), MegaDeath (DC 42), Time Stop, Wish 'Sorcerer Spells Known '(CL 20th; Concentration +40) 9th (10/day) - Mage's Disjunction, Napalm Death (DC 41), Soul Bind (DC 39) 8th (10/day) - Improved Telekinesis (DC 38), Plasma Arc (DC 42), Stormbolts (DC 40) 7th (10/day) - Delayed Blast Fireball (DC 39), Spell Turning, Waves of Ecstasy (DC 37) 6th (10/day) - Disintegrate (DC 36), Hellfire Ray (DC 38), Tesla (DC38) 5th (11/day) - Bal Volt (DC 36), Plasma Ball (DC 39), Sodom (DC 35), Wall of Force 4th (11/day) - Ball Lightning (DC 36), Black Tentacles, Plasma Bolts, Scrying (DC 34) 3rd (11/day) - Anslem, Fly, Force Punch (DC 33), Lightning Bolt (DC 35) 2nd (11/day) - Firebreath (DC 34), Mirror Image, Scorching Ray, Shatter, Spontaneous Immolation (DC 34) 1st (12/day) - Lock Gaze (DC 31), Magic Missle, Ray of Enfeeblement (DC 31), Shield, True Strike Statistics '''Str 30 , Dex 44 , Con 48 , Int 33 , Wis 28, Cha 50 Base Atk +30 ; CMB +40 ; CMD 77 'Feats '''Elemental Focus (Fire), Greater Elemental Focus (Fire), Toughness, Improved Initiative, Power Attack, Weapon Finesse, Elemental Focus (Electricity), Greater Elemental Focus (Electricity), Weapon Focus (Whip), Whip Mastery, Improved Whip Mastery, Greater Whip Master, Maximize Spell, Quicken Spell, Quicken Spell-like Ability (Dominate Person) '''Skills '''Acrobatics +50, Bluff +61, Climb +43, Diplomacy +53, Intimidate +53, Knowledge (Arcana, Dungeoneering, Engineering, Nature, Nobility, Planes, Religion) +44, Perception +50, Perform (Dance, Sex, Vocal) +53, Sense Motive +42, Spellcraft +44, Use Magic Device +53 '''Languages '''Telepathy 300ft, Abyssal, Elven, Dwarven, Xepher Common, Draconic, Aklo, Infernal, Celestial, Nipponese, Ultramar Common, Dwordo '''SQ '''Demon Lord Traits, Arcane Master Gear +5 Keen Unholy Speed Whip Special Abilities '''Profane Beauty(Su): '''Bilt adds her Charisma modifier as a racial bonus on all her saving throws, and as a deflection bonus to her armor class. '''Energy Drain(Su): '''Bilt drains energy from a mortal she lures into an act of passion, such as a kiss. An unwilling victim must be grappled before Bilt can use this ability. Bilt bestows 4 negative levels. The kiss also has the effect of a ''Dominate Monster spell. The victim must succeed on a DC 45 Will save to negate the Domination. The DC is 45 for the fortitude save to remove a negative level. 'Profane Gift(Su): '''Once per day as a full round action, Bilt may grant a profane gift to a willing humanoid creature by touching it for 1 full round. The target gains a +6 profane bonus to one ability score of its choice and a +4 profane bonus to a second ability score of its choice. A single creature may have no more than one Profane Gift from Bilt at a time. As long as the Profane Gift persists Bilt can communicate telepathically with the target across any distance and even across planar boundaries (and may use Dominate Person Spell-like ability through it.). A Profane Gift is removed by ''Dispel Evil or Dispel Chaos. Bilt can remove it as well as a free action (causing 2d6 charisma drain to the victim, No save). 'Devour Soul(Su): '''By making a successful Energy Drain attack, Bilt can deal 12d6+30 points of damage as if using a ''Slay Living spell. A DC 45 save reduce's this damage to 3d6+30. The soul of a creature slain by this attack becomes trapped within Bilt. The creature cannot be brought back to life until Bilt's destruction. Bilt can use the trapped soul to augment her spells and spell-like abilities. Bilt can consume one soul to cast a Mythic version of any spell or spell-like ability she knows. A soul that is consumed may only be restored to life by a Miracle or Wish. Bilt can hold up to 30 souls. '''Arcane Mastery(Su): '''Bilt can cast spells as a 20th level Sorcerer. Additionally she can create any magical item as if she had the appropriate crafting feats as a 20th level caster.